Be Our Guest
Be Our Guest is the twelfth song of Beauty and the Beast. It is performed by the castle's enchanted staff as a large-scale musical number to Belle in an attempt to make her feel welcome. Lyrics Be Our Guest= LUMIERE Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner. Be our guest, Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff, it's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding, en flambé We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared No one's gloomy or complaining While the flatware's entertaining We tell jokes! I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks! ENSEMBLE And it's all in perfect taste That you can bet LUMIERE Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass To be our guest If you're stressed It's fine dining we suggest Be our guest! ENSEMBLE Be our guest! Be our guest! LUMIERE Life is so unnerving For a servant who's not serving He's not whole without a soul to wait upon Ah, those good old days when we were useful —Eh, Cogsworth? Suddenly those good old days are gone Too long, we've been rusting Needing so much more than dusting Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills Most days, we just lay around the castle Flabby, fat, and lazy You walked in and oops-a-daisy POTTS It's a guest! It's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed With dessert, she'll want tea And my dear, that's fine with me While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing I'll get warm, piping hot Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest! ENSEMBLE She's our guest! POTTS She's our guest! ENSEMBLE She's our guest! ENSEMBLE Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request It's been years since we've had anybody here And we're obsessed ENSEMBLE With your meal, with your ease Yes, indeed, we aim to please While the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going Course by course, one by one 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight, you'll prop your feet up But for now, let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Songs